Lei
|creator(s) = Davey Moore |uk/us_voice_actor = Windson Liong |name = Lei |gender = Male |country_of_origin = China |affiliation = * Thomas * Chinese Railway ** Yong Bao ** Hong-Mei |basis = LNER 12 ton covered van |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Goods van |wheels = 4 |railway = China Railways }} Lei is a Chinese goods van. He has four wheels and helps carry cargo. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Lei was first seen as a runaway, screaming in terror. Yong Bao chased him with a plan to stop him safely, but Thomas charged into Lei before he could, flipping him over and causing him to lose two of his wheels. Despite this, Lei thanked Thomas and called him a hero. Lei was later used by Yong Bao to help teach Thomas tai chi - the plan involved Lei being sent towards Thomas so that he could stop the truck without derailing him. Lei was constantly knocked off the rails during the training, but Thomas improved over time and almost managed to successfully stop him. The engines were ready to continue, but a signalman set the points away from Yong Bao, causing Lei to become a runaway again when Thomas pushed him. Thomas chased Lei down the same line his crash occurred the day before, leading to Thomas planning to use Yong Bao's tactic to save him. Unfortunately, Lei hit a rock after switching tracks and was sent flying onto the track in front of Thomas again, where Thomas eventually managed to get in front of him and slow him down. Yong Bao congratulated Thomas for saving Lei and successfully mastering tai chi. Thomas said he could not wait to try it again, but Lei jokingly replied that he could. Personality Unlike the Troublesome Trucks on Sodor, Lei is well-behaved and friendly, though he can be accident-prone at times. He also has a good sense of humour and is able to laugh at his own expense. Technical Details Basis Lei is based on an LNER 12 ton covered goods van. File:LNER12TonCoveredVan.jpg|Lei's Basis Livery Lei is painted magenta. His frames and roof are painted black and his buffer beams are red. Appearances Thomas & Friends= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 22' - Runaway Truck Videos * '''2018' - Meet Yong-Bao of China! Voice Actors * Windson Liong * Daiki Kobayashi * Paweł Ciołkosz * Roberto Cuevas * Stefan Weißenburger * Elise Langenoja Trivia * Lei is the first truck to be named in the television series since Hector in the eleventh series. ** He is also the first van to be named in the series. * in the Finnish dub, Lei is female. Gallery ''Thomas & Friends'' CGI Series File:RunawayTruck8.png File:RunawayTruck27.png|Lei with Thomas, Yong Bao and Hong-Mei File:RunawayTruck32.png|Lei with Yong Bao File:RunawayTruck34.png|Thomas flips Lei around File:RunawayTruck36.png|Lei upside down File:RunawayTruck42.png|The back of Lei File:RunawayTruck50.png File:RunawayTruck65.png File:RunawayTruck68.png|Lei with Thomas File:RunawayTruck84.png File:RunawayTruck94.png File:RunawayTruck102.png File:RunawayTruck115.png|Thomas chasing Lei File:RunawayTruck130.png|Lei after being saved Promotional Material File:LeiFrontPromo.png|Front of Lei File:RunawayTruckpromo.jpg File:RunawayTruckPromo3.jpg de:Lei es:Lei pl:Lei ru:Лей Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Other railways Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:China Category:International characters